


Kageyama Tobio's Dream Date

by Jellers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellers/pseuds/Jellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggling emotions bubbling inside Kageyama's core couldn't be held back any longer. He had to take action. This is the drama filled, blood boiling, eye stinging success story of Kageyama's bittersweet love. Keep your mind focused and your tea warm. (Actually this is a crack fic. tatta!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Tobio's Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and nice to meet you!   
> I start off my fic posting experience with a crack fic. I hope this will entertain you, and please look forward to my serious works, which I'll soon start posting.   
> This oneshot was greatly inspired by one hilarious DMMD fanfic that I read long ago. Unfortunately, by the death of me, I can't remember the title nor the author. It included Aoba and Noiz going on a Hot Topic adventure. If any of you know which fic I'm talking about, please inform me and I'll make sure to edit and credit.   
> Happy Reading!   
> (Btw, the typos are intentional)

One time, long long ago, far far hawaii, kags of the kageyamaha clan decided it would be a good ideah to confess his felleings to hinata, and do it with a date. And so, one spring mornjng kags woke up and paddled his gay monocicle all the way to hina's lil shack. As soon as he tore down the door he saw hentai's baby sister, who was currently preoccupied with some yakuza members who didnt pay on time. The bloody screams of the yakuza guys woke said hinhon up, and so he saw kags standing by the door. Hinachacalaca yelled.in an anime manner saying how kuso stupid shit kags was for not knocking first. "But hinahoot, im taking u on an adventure rn". Hinachoo was quite taken aback "what about volleyboob practice" ; "its ok i murdered captain" assured kagay as he stroke hentai's buttcheek and smeared soy sauce.all over it. "Oh ok then".  
They rode kagay's monocicle all the way to the amusment park in a cute montage , hinata who didn't have a monocicle lisence sat in the front and they were pulled over for exeeding the speedo limit. The officer -chan let them go shortly after hinaruto threw up all over his pants. And so they continued, the wind was blowing all of hinata's orange hair into kag's mouth. Bon apetite. It was very romantic. When they finally arrived at the amusment park, kags remembered that he didn't have an y anime money with him. Instead he started a volleybang battle and injured the staff with super fast kamehameha balls.   
Hinahoot and kags got on the ferry's wheel but were forced to get off because they memed too hard. Then they went and bought some sweet candy and took lots of pictures. It was a disaster. The whole place was covered in pink candy , 2 people dead and 15 injured.   
The next thing they did was get into the hunted house. "Butt kaaaaaggs u know iM afrAId of this kinda stuff" hinata cried histerically. Kags didnt give a shing and they got on anyway. The ride wasnt actually scary, but hentai was shouting and dancing in a frightened manner. Then kags remembered that he caught the feels and had to confess. He rwmembered seeing this trick in a barack obama dating sim. "Are u scared? " he whispered. "Mochiron i am u kuso bakaa" sang hinafluff. Good. It was all going according to the keikaku. Kags took the chance and kissed hinaruto on the elbow. Hinabert was flustered. "N-nani are u doing , bakayamaa" kags didn't back off tho. It was gettin hot. But the ride was already over. What a shit. "I will not akirameru!!!1" said kags.   
They were wandering around the place when they saw tanaka and sugawara. "Tanka chan senpai and Sugamama!!!!!" Exclaimed hinaturd in adoration. Kags was getting jealous. "Hello boys :)) what are u doing out here u cute nerds" said sugamama. "We're on a date.....bayo'' said kags, all blushy and stuff . Hinata was oblivious to everything. "What are u doing here tanakun?" He asked the senpai. "You guys sure are rowdy. You know, I don't believe that any of us should go playing around like this. The final exams are coming near. And as a third year, I believe that these exams are going to determine our future. Also, my parents went to the trouble of saving money for a college for me. I think it's ungrateful of me to go spending my money like this, the money that they earned with hard work. All the while, I'm seeing my family less and less. They might think that I'm going through a rebellious stage, while actually I'm just clueless as to how to approach them. Not to mention I'm a single bald highschool student who nobody takes seriously. I think that the anime industry is doing a poor job in showing the troubled life of a japanese adolecsent."  
"So nani are u doing here sugamom? " asks hinaturd while fluttering his ginger lashes.   
"We heard that there's a volleyboob sale and somehow got lost, sweet shota boy" said sugawara.   
They all had fun the rest of the day, kageyama doing the worm on various rides, posing mortal danger to himself and everyone else. Also there was alot of stripping and shirt swinging on tanaka's part. At twilight, they all went their seperate ways. Cept for kags and hinhun. Kags escorted hinabert to his front door that he's torn down previously that day. And then he gave him a chu on the cheek. "Hinata... I think I'm in yaoi with u. As in, aishteiru"   
Hentai was blushing and said "I'm in yaoi with u too kags, lets chu some.more"

Finale


End file.
